New mind New worries New friends
by dizzy-hope
Summary: For Rose hathaway, her life just got harder. Her best friend is the only one that understands her. Her love life is non-exsistant. And she has new threats to face. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks after we came back from the ski trip.

I was in my dorm room when i recived the call. I can't believe what i was hearing. My mother-famous Gaurdian hathaway-was dead! Taken down by a Strigoi, our worst enemy.

Five minutes after the call, i was curled up on my bed-the only thing not yet smashed-when lissa banged on the door. The bond told me she had already heard the news.

"Go away!"

"Please let me in", she begged,"we need to talk about this."

"Thier is nothing we have to talk about. She was my mother and i will deal with this by myself!"

"Rose-."

"Fuck off", i screamed for what i hope was my last time.

Thankfully she gave up, and i heard her retreting steps down the hall. Part of me know that she was only trying to help, but the other part of my didn't give a damm. After crying for what felt like forever and ignorring my friends futile attemt to get me to open my door, i finaly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was worse. Not only did i wake up to early, but i also had to go to practice and class. Great. After a shower and what felt like ages standing under the hot water, thinking about what the hell i was ment to do next, i was on my way across the courtyard.<p>

"Hay, Comrad", i called to dimitri's retreating figur. He was headed the oposit direction of the gym.

"Rose...what are you doing out of bed? Classes don't start for another hour."

"We have practice."

"Didn't the Gaurdian on duety at your dorm tell you that i canciled our training? I told him to."Emotion filled hos voice. So, he knew too did he?

Now what was i ment to do? I couldn't go back to my room and sit there with my own thought's. After muttering a "Alright" and promising to go straight back to the dorm, i turn and left. Making sure demitri was out of sight, i made a quick right, away from my dorm and to Lissa's.

"Look, Lissa", i started as i sat on her bed. She had seemed reluctant to let me in. "About last night-."

"No. You don't need to apology's. As soon as i found out what happened i rushed over to you room, not even thinking about giving you the space you need to take all this in."

"Thank you for understanding", i smiled, reaching up and hugging her.

"Now let's go get some breakfast."

"Yes." And just like that we were friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days after the bad news, i was being flown to the Royal Court for a mamorial survice for all the gaurdians that had died. I had found out that my mother didn't die by herself. Another school, two states away, had been attacked-and she was there when it happened. More then twenty-five Gaurdians lost their lives.

"Rose, are you alright?" Lissa patted my knee.

"Huh...Oh, yeah. Fine."

I was told that i could bring two friends along to help with the burial. Lissa was my first choice-of course-and christain was my second. Unfortunatly. The only reason why i picked him was because of Lissa.

* * *

><p>One of the worst things other then knowing your mother was dead, was acually seeing your mother dead. She was in one of the many coffins that were lined on the massive courtyard. Stepping up to her coffin with lissa and Christain in toe, i couldn't help but feel alone and totaly emepty.<p>

I didn't realise i was crying untill Lissa grabbed my hand. And much to my surprize, Christain took my other hand. The mamorial finished and friends and familys left, yet i couldn't bring myself to leave. I sat next to my mother's freshly covered grave untill the sun came up.

* * *

><p>"Rose!"<p>

Looking back, i saw Dimitri lightly jogging towards me.

"What are you doing? I though it was your day off."

"It is."

"Then what are you doing running through school?"

He flashed me one of those rare smiles. "I was looking for you."

"Why?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the footpath, out of the way of student traffic. Since it was still practicaly winter, the ground wasn't yet cleared of ice. I have to avoid falling on my ass.

"I wanted to see whether you were alright."

I gave him a little smile. "I'm fine. But i wont be i'f i don't get to class."

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said a little sheepishly.

"What time is practice this afternoon?" It was Adrian's birthday, but i still didn't want to fall behind.

"Mmm...How about at six-thirty? You can do laps in the sun,"he sugsted.

"Sure." When i was a little way's away, i looked back to see him still standing there. "Winner buy's breakfast," i called, before dashing to class late. My teacher is going to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later, i opened my car door to find yet another note from Edward. One of many he writes.

_Bella, please. Can we sort this out? I can tell you the truth...just come by my house whenever you want_

_ and we can talk._

_ I am really sorry for what happened..._

Love_ always_

_ Edward_


End file.
